


Only in America

by luckbringer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckbringer/pseuds/luckbringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Rose, and Jack attend a game starring American baseball legend, Babe Ruth. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in America

**Author's Note:**

> For all my fellow 'Muricans. Enjoy!

"Okay, sorry, but why is he out again?"

Jack had the patience of a saint. Yet again he attempted to explain baseball and its rules to Rose, who honestly wondered if all Americans were born with such knowledge. The Doctor sat on the other side of Jack, rarely looking up as he fiddled with a space-age Rubix cube.

"You think you could've gotten us better seats," Jack shouted to him. The park cheered as Babe Ruth (a famous baseball player, apparently) strode to the plate.

The Doctor was silent. Fans around them grew louder when Babe pointed in their direction.

*/*/*/*

Due to their distance from the field, Rose squinted to watch what was happening. The pitcher through the ball, Babe swung, she heard the crack of the bat, the stadium's noise deafened her—

Then the Doctor thrust his (solved) cube into her hands, reached up (where'd he get a glove?), and caught the ball perfectly. Nearby fans clapped his back and congratulated him, then whistled when he dusted the ball off and gave it to her.

While Rose admired the baseball, Jack leaned towards the Doctor. "How long have you been practicing for that?"

The Doctor blushed and said nothing.


End file.
